totaldramaislandfanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Eve
Eve is labeled The Quiet Girl '''in Total Drama Teens. Biography Eve keeps to herself quite a lot. She can be very unnoticed and mysterious sometimes. She tends to be there one second, gone the next. She has potential to be a good problem solver. Total Drama Teens '''Chapter #1: "Welcome to Camp Wawanakwa!": '''Eve is introduced at a girl who seems not to talk at all when she arrives on the island. She is assigned to the Killer Losers team. She befriends Slater, Anton, and Darren who she finds a place to sleep for the team with. Slater compliments her which causes her to blush in the confessional. Her team has to sleep in the bushes due to the bear scare. Their team wins because of having their whole team at the finish line first. '''Chapter #2: "Insomnia Would Be Good About Now...": '''She along with Slater enthuse Anton about running. Eve sits with Darren, Slater, and Anton during the Awake-A-Thon. Slater tells her it'll be okay if she falls asleep and she is fifteenth to fall asleep. Her team loses, and she receives a marshmallow in the ceremony. '''Chapter #3: "If The Water Olympics Had A Really Low Budget, This Would Be It.": '''She doesn't seem like she enjoys Chef's food, but she eats it anyways. She swims for her team against Oliver, and she wins a point for her team. She is glad Anton won the last point for their team, which wins this round. '''Chapter #4: "Hunting People Is A Lot Easier Than You Think, I Would Know.": '''Eve is chosen to be prey for her team. Anton is also prey and he assures her he knows a place that they won't be sprayed or tranquilized. They hide in a bear cave and do not get caught by any hunter. The two rush back to the campfire pit due to being chased by baby bears. Their team wins because of them not being caught and all of the Screaming Outcasts' prey being caught. '''Chapter #5: "Well This Is Definitely Not A Five-Star Restaurant.": '''Eve works with Slater and Wiley on the main course meal and they create crabcakes. They get one three stars rate and a three star and thre quarters rate on their dish. Their team loses, but Eve is not voted off as she receives a marshmallow in the ceremony. '''Chapter #6: "That's Not A Real Talent!": '''Eve seems scared of Mischa when she is ranting in the beginning. She does not participate in the talent show, and her team loses. In the marshmallow elimination ceremony, she receives a marshmallow. '''Chapter #7: "This Running Is Going To Be The Death Of Me.": '''She rides with Slater on the sailboat to Boney Island. She seems to agree with him on his ideas for the team. She helps collect wood along with her whole team. When she discovers their wood is missing, they realize that they have been sabotaged. Their team still wins this round. '''Chapter #8: "How Hard Can Building Things Possibly Be?": '''Eve joins in alliance with Slater, Anton, and Darren. She helps with the decorations for their treehouse. Eve looks to Mischa and Norah when their treehouse collapses. Their team loses, but she receives a marshmallow in the elimination ceremony. '''Chapter #9: "It's Too Cold To Be Alive.": '''Eve point out the crates for her team and also finds a snowmobile for them to ride up the mountain. When they come down the mountain on their sled, they crash. Her team loses, but in the elimination ceremony she receives a marshmallow. '''Chapter #10: "These Ropes and Heights Are Not A Good Mix.": '''Eve sorts out her team for the zip lines. She rides the zip line with Kat and Slater. During the tightrope challenge she decides to go fourth and she makes it across. She talks for the first time in the whole competition when she volunteers for skydiving, which shocks her whole team. She is enthused by Anton to be able to jump. When she makes it on the mattress, Slater helps her out and hugs her. Her team wins the challenge then. '''Chapter #11: "Sports Are Not Your Forte.": '''Eve did cliff climbing with Darren for her team. She is shocked to see Alison sabotaging them by throwing rock. After Darren falls off due to this, she moves quicker to avoid the same happening to her. She makes it up to the top of the cliff and passes out. Her team wins the challenge. '''Chapter #12: "Well I Used To Be The Hide and Seek Champion.": '''Eve hides with Darren, Anton, and Slater in the woods. She hides in a cabin at first, when Chef comes into the cabin he doesn't see her even though she isn't hidden well. She apparently walks around the camp the whole time but doesn't get seen because she is good at being unnoticeable. She wins the challenge, getting immunity for this round. '''Chapter #13: "I Cannot Eat This.": '''At the beginning of the chapter, Eve and Slater share their first kiss. Eve does not throw up at all during the challenge. When she is unsure about the last meal, Slater encourages her. Her team loses, but she is safe at the elimination ceremony. '''Chapter #14: "I've Never Been So Scared In My Life.": '''Eve helps and drags Slater up to the house. Eve stays with Slater, Darren, and Anton in the main living room. After Slater and Darren are taken away by a trap door, she goes off with Anton to find them. They get into the basement where they find Kat and the chainsaw clown. The clown chases after her and Anton after Kat is captured. Eve is taken by the clown and almost saved by Anton, but Alison prevents her being saved. Eve doesn't get immunity, but she is safe in the elimination ceremony. '''Chapter #15: "Can This Thing Go Any Slower?": '''Eve goes on a nature walk with Slater, Anton, Darren, and Oliver. She picks the red dunebuggie for the race. She gets some tips from Slater to fix up her buggie. She is a frontrunner along with Slater and Darren in the race. Alison's sabotages do not affect her in the race. She finishes right after Slater, so she receives third place. She is safe because of the place she gets. '''Chapter #16: "I Hate Boney Island.": '''Eve goes off with Slater, Anton, and Darren on Boney Island. She works together with the three of them to get the most amount of idols to be safe. The four get their idols the fastest. Eve gets her hand poked on a bush when she gets an idol, and her hand swells up. When Slater spots three idols in a cave, Eve goes with them. She is then chased down by wooly beavers and runs towards the beach along with Slater, Anton, and Darren. They eventually lose the beavers and canoe their way back up to the camp. She is safe in the elimination ceremony, but does not win the challenge. She is upset when Slater is eliminated and kisses him before he goes. '''Chapter #17: "I Have To Work With Who Now?": Eve is put into a team with Webster for the Tri-Armed Triathalon. During the eating challenge, she is fed by Webster. They do not finish their food in time due to Webster not feeding fast enough and do not win a point. During the canoeing challenge, she tries to get Webster to canoe faster by saying that it'll probably impress Phoebe. They are the second ones to get to the beach, so they do not win a point. In the third part of the challenge, Eve does most of the work as Webster seems to be no help. They don't win invincibility, but Eve is still safe, but gets the last marshmallow. '''Chapter #18: "I Should Have Gotten Eliminated Awhile Ago.": '''She is eliminated due to getting the least votes to win from the eliminated campers. She facepalms right as she gets to Playa Des Losers, realizing she has been eliminated. '''Chapter #21: "Who Wants To Win A Billion Dollars?": '''Eve roots for Anton in the final challenge. Eve helps out Anton in the challenge along with Wiley, Slater, and Darren. She is part of the human gate they make to get across the bridge safely. She rides across the piranha-infested river with Anton, Slater, and Darren on Wiley's surfboard. She kisses Slater when Anton wins. She is invited to Anton's afterparty. Category:Total Drama Teens